One Day of a sweet Life
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: Nekozawa falls in love with someone.. who? O O Haruhi becomes a vampire.. :D WEEEE! ZUM-ARIE
1. A dream

ONE DAY OF A SWEET LIFE

_The night was clear and the sky dark blue with a white shiny moon giving life to the ambient, even to the sometimes too pale face of Umehito Nekozawa, who was now resting his head on a girl's lap, turning his head to meet her dark eyes. Was the darkness making them look like that? So beautiful… he loved those eyes. Both were sitting on a bench by a pool, they lived on a cute big household with a pool on its backyard. His head was pressed to her bosom so he could hear the steady beat of her heart, comforting him, going faster because of him. For how long he waited for this to be real? And now it was._

_She bents her head shorten the distance between them, enough to let her speak before kissing him on the lips._

_"__I love you… Umehito and Il always will."_

Nekozawa woke up, at first he was wondering where was her, but after a moment he remembered.

"Again that dream…" he murmured to himself.

He glanced through the window to the sky, no moon there. How much time until that dream can become true? How long? He couldn't go back to sleep now, so he took Beelzenef from the pillow next to him and taking a towel from a chair he goes to his bathroom; it was time for him to change to his uniform and coat, he will be paying the Host club a visit… maybe.

At the Host club; like always, the twins where making all women there crazy while Mori-senpai watched Hunny-senpai eat all the sweeties he could find and Tamaki on another room was trying hard to convince Haruhi to wear a cute dress for the "Host Club Winter Festival" with his pleading-crying-more like dying from hunger face. The festival would be soon, it was a month of two until then and the host club was already plotting/planning the details for it, even thou it was more like Kyoya plotting/planning everything while Tamaki babbled about what he wanted and the others just never cared about it.

"As your father I order you to wear a cute dress!" he said using the commanding-daddy-tone

"I won't" she kept drinking her lemonade sitting on the sofa, as peacefully as she could, having the young teenager crying on a corner, loud enough for the entire high school to hear. Hopefully no girl would be coming to pity/take care of him and the mushroom's farm he was building on his corner. Nekozawa entered the room followed by his maid and butler, Haruhi took this as an opportunity to break free so she walked to him with a cute smile on her face (Tamaki looks at her and goes empty-shell mode).

"Nekozawa, it's so good to see you here"

A problem with the light caused them to flicker and then turn off covering the entire room with darkness since the curtains there where shut. Now Nekozawa saw Haruhi on a very different way, the lack of light around her turned her eyes a darker shade, even thought the expression in her eyes was different from the one he remembered he was now sure she was the closest he had even seen to the girl in his dreams… maybe … Haruhi WAS in fact the girl of his dreams, seconds later the light went out but it didn't matter anymore, Nekozawa left soon enough for her not to notice the change in his voice and the looks he was giving her. It didn't matter that she was or wasn't the girl in his dreams, she was out of his reach, not only she loved on of his best friends but also she was too cute and sweet to ever fall in love with him… and he was certainly too shy and fearful to ever say none of this to her, it was better to her, after all… it didn't matter if he just realized who she was, he wasn't in love with her but with the memory of a dream she would never be.

That night while caressing Belsenef, Nekozawa lost himself in bitter thoughts, there is a chance she is the girl of my dreams but there's also the chance she isn't, there's a chance she's the girl of my dreams and could fall in love with me but there's also the reality that she already IS in love with another guy, so am out of the picture, she likes me as a friend… just a friend. A bell ringing outside remind him it was time to go to bed and that tomorrow will be another day of school, maybe he would be able to see Haruhi and start running some "tests" about his doubts.

The class had already started when a girl appeared on the door frame, wearing the Ouran high school uniform, with a black school bag hanging from her shoulder. Nekozawa turned his gaze to her, not really paying attention to the introduction the teacher made, not paying much attention when she went to sit down on a desk near him dropping her thing there, until something called him to watch her intently… she had dark inky hair, pale face, slender and nicely built body, the uniform matching perfectly with the curves in her body, she had fine hands with long slim fingers, quite like a lady out of a vampires story with a peculiar smile in playing in her lips… or so Nekozawa thought. Since her eyes were covered by sunglasses he couldn't see her eyes. Anyway he turned around again and tried paying attention to class.

Now, thinking slowly about her, she was quite beautiful, not like the girls he was used seeing inside campus, enjoying Tamaki's and the other's company… but again who (girls) wouldn't enjoy the company of the prince charming and his friends… except Haruhi… well… she enjoyed his company but not in the same way, definitely not in the same way. By this moment he noticed he had being staring at the new girl and she was aware of that, thanks to God the teacher and everyone else were too unaware of the incident so he turned to see his desk blushing like a tomato and tried acting interested on the equations on his book (not that he really even understood what those were about).

_I wonder about that day, when I ran into the sun to help Koneko-chan (he calls her sister that way XD)… without my ropes was I good looking? Was I "prince-like"? Nah… there's no way I could ever be like that, I don't have the charming attitude nor the prince good looking face… I SUCK…. _

So lost in his train of thoughts he was he failed to noticed the look the new girl was giving him, curiosity was probably getting the best of her.

_What a strange guy… covered with a cloak up to his nose, I thought guys in here liked to be seen much more than just the lips… I wonder how he would look without the cloak, probably too ugly to show himself, maybe that's why he hides… xP how awful of me to think that_

She turned around, and paid attention to the rest of the class. When class was over she and Nekozawa got up at the same moment but because of her position behind him to step on his rope making him fall over, for a moment she thought she saw a bit of blond hair coming out of the ropes over his head but was prevented from looking further since he was now upside down against the floor and her attention was called but something else; a small voodoo doll lying on the floor, it apparently went out from the guy's clothing when he fell, she immediately went and picked it up.

"_Ah… it's a cat… hmmmm…. How cute..." _while she looked at it Nekozawa had the time to get up himself and look at the girl looking curiously at Belsenef. She couldn't help a small smile form in her lips and a slight blush make it's way across her cheeks, it was quite a long time since she saw one of them for the last time, good memories she thought but also remembered the reason why she hadn't see it for so long, it ment he was a member of the Nekozawa family!! Then she turned to see him but he was gone she turned again confused but the moment she did she found Nekozawa in front of him stealing Belsenef from her and trying to runaway, she tried to stop him but was prevented from doing it. The moment she tried moving forward to stop him she 

stepped on Nekozawa's rope and slipped trapping her foot between the edges of the huge cape, falling over him.

"Am sorry … I made you fall" Nekozawa started apologizing while getting up and she was about to apologize when she stepped on her foot and grabbed his rope pulling him to her while Nekozawa lost his balance and fell again this time over the girl. When he opened his eyes noticed he was above her with his head on her neck and felt a sudden chill running down his back. The girl opened to find herself pinned against the floor and a warm breath against her skin sending shivers down her spine, her first instinct told her to kick the guy on the nuts but suddenly it changed making her eyes turn darker her pupils slightly dilated. He hold himself up from her with his hands and face her, but the moment he did so they locked eyes, a couple of eyes black as night locked with a couple of deep dark eyes, the train of thoughts she was having was stopped in mid air right THERE; what color his eyes were? She tried looking harder but it was impossible because of the rope covering his head and she was about to pull it down to see those eyes when he moved away from her.

_What's with this guy?_ She tried to focus and relax so her eyes turned lighter

_What's with me? Nekozawa was wishing earth to swallow him._

They both got up and while she placed her clothing in order he disappeared, then she noticed she didn't had her sunglasses on, they were probably thrown away when she fell onto him, she looked for them after realized he was no longer in the room (neither Belsenef) and taking her bag she also left the room. Nekozawa ran until he got to his bedroom and was protected by the privacy of it, so he could take out his rope and uncover a very red face.

_Damn… what happened to me back then? _

After this encounter she decided to forget all about the incident since it looked like he wasn't going to say anything (or in any case she thought he would be in his way to Alaska for the way he ran away from her), she marched to her next subject to study: the so called "Ouran High School Host Club". (Tamaki sneezed and felt something tormenting his stomach but being Tamaki he ignored it)


	2. The Ouran HighSchool Host Club

The door opened to reveal a big room, some chairs and tables where placed around the room, girls in groups enjoyed their time with the so called Ouran Host Club. She took her time to look around, her eyes falling first on the guy sitting on chair all by himself typing something on a personal computer, kindda like a loner.

_Too dark and serious to be the one I am looking for._

Kyoya couldn't help looking at her, all dressed in black, her clothes covering all of her body except for her face, but sun glasses covered her eyes from him. But since she didn't look interested in his host club anyway he couldn't care less about her so he went back to type in his computer. She studied the place again, walking around the center of the hall, not caring about the looks almost all the girls where giving her. Glancing at another table she noticed a group of girls and a BLOND GUY! But was stop from going to him when she noticed the size of this blond-y.

_Too small and absolutly too kawaii for me to bear with him _

After giving the guy stone-like beside the blond-y a quizzical look, she breathed deeply.

_This is going to be a long day _

Then her gaze fell on another blond guy, this one tall, slender, good looking and acting quite prince-charming with a girl sitting next to him.

_HE IS!! He has to be... blond hair and bright colored eyes, he fits with the description Nani told me… he has to be. _

She waited a little longer to approach him so when the club was closed and no "princess" was left in the room she walked to him. Tamaki was talking to another host member and now that the curtains were down and the room was lit only by a few light bulbs the darkness of her outfit was too obvious for the rest of the club.

The two little Ouran devils looked at her then looked at each other. Whispering. . .

"Who is she?"

"Not an idea"

"I don't like her; she looks like a freakin nun"

Then out of the blue the girl let the rope covering her fall to her feet and be left behind as she directed herself to the blond prince, Hikaru and Kaoru were drooling, before them the freaky nun transformed herself into a tall sexy girl, dressed with a black tank top, and a black mini skirt barely reaching her knees. Now face to face with the prince, who was no longer talking to the other host and was now looking at her with curiosity, which of course upset her since it seemed like he wasn't affected by her like the twins behind her. Anyway he carried on with what she had in plan.

"So… you're the one I have being looking for… "

"Huh?"



Suddenly she took his face in her hands and pulling him to her she kissed him, right on the lips. But to her surprise he didn't answer the kiss, a bit angry she separated herlself from him; to see him looking at her; his purple eyes wide open, lips slighly parted with a shocked expression.

"I can't believe it…"

She whispered with sadness as the devil twins nodded in response.

"We neither"

"Tamaki-sempai, who is she? Asked the host who was talking to him before and then she noticed, he wasn't a he… HE WAS A SHE!! She was a girl!! Her eyes fell to the floor then moving her head up she looked at the girl dressed in a boy's uniform, lifting her chin with one hand she took of her sun glasses and her dark navy blue eyes met with Haruhi's brownish ones almost melting in them.

"Then I'll come back for you my sweet wild flower"

She gave her a kiss on the cheek before anyone could stop it and she taking her dress from the floor she left the third music room, leaving two aroused teenagers, one empty shelled Tamaki and a puzzled Haruhi. Later Tamaki resumed her life into crying about the girl harassing her poor little child, and "somehow" okaa-san looked like he knew something otou-san didn't.

When the girl got to her room and took off her disguise, she resumed her life to throwing herself between the pillows onto her bed. It was the first day of classes and she was already ready to leave. She was beyond disappointment; closing her eyes she remembered what her grandmother told her before she left the household.

"_Miri-chan there's nothing you can do about this… you'll marry the youngest of the Kaülitz family after graduating from school" _

"_But that doesn't leave me much time… I'll graduate in 1year… what am I supposed to do?" _

"_I told you Miri-chan there's nothing you can do, your father has already talked to mr. Kaülitz, there's no going back now" _

"_I refuse to marry someone I don't know… I never agreed to this… shouldn't I be able to marry someone I like? Or in any case someone better than that Kaülitz? He'll take the family business to ruin in seconds, you'll see" _

"_I know my child but there's nothing we can do, your father is blind with the need to marry you with someone of good, and he has money to burn… so place yourself in his shoes…" _

"_Nanny; do you remember that boy… I used to play with him when I was younger, we were good friends or so I recall… he was kindda cute and sweet, I remember so little of him, but he promised he would be there for me if trouble appeared" _

"_No kid would remember after so long such promise, but if you must know he was a member of the Nekozawa family, they and our family have being bind together for very long, and even longer ago I was told to marry my child to one of the Nekozawa family, cause it would bring happiness and prosperity to our family, but after time there was no girls in the Nekozawa family and your father fell in love with your mother… so when you were born we decided to make you and the Nekozawa friends, so it would be easier for you to take an arranged married in any case, but in the end that little boy traveled back to Japan and you stayed here in Germany and with time you forgot about him or so I thought and so did he" _

"_Did he ever know the secret of our family?" _

"_No… he was never told, but I think you did bit him once but am not sure, he did appeared with marks on his neck but he never cried or whined about it…" _

"_Grandma… I'll search for him, Japan is not so big and the Nekozawa family must be easy to find there, if am able to find him and trap… I mean convince him to marry me our family will be safe, am sure the Nekozawa family has money so my dad will be fine… what you think?" _

"_I think you're as demented as your mother was, but I guess I can't stop you just like I was never able to stop her…" _

"_Then I'll leave as soon as possible… do you remember anything about that little kid that I must know?" _

"_You know… physical things… blond hair, light colored eyes… maybe blue or green and he always carried a doll… a yellow cat doll"_

"_Anyway… I'll find the information about him and I'll find him, don't worry… I'll be back before the year is over…" _

"_Take care…" _

The memory ended there just like the feeling of hope she had when she first arrived to Japan, finding the Nekozawa family wasn't as easy as she thought, they still had money and were known but they were as mysterious as her own family and kept themselves hidden from everyone else so she had to look hard to find him, in the end she got the news he was studding at the Ouran High School, there were many blonds there but she had another clue, he was on one of the clubs… and from there she started to search until she found out about the Host Club which was the only one with a boy alike the one she was looking for, but now she knew he wasn't the one… there was no way he was the one she remembered… and another memory came to her mind.

_A young girl playing on a yard, she was running chasing a butterfly but stopped the moment she saw the shadow of a kid hiding inside the house, she went inside immediately and ran to him. _

"_Neko-nii" _

"_ah… Miri-chan… Ohayou" he said smiling under the protection of another shadow and entered a dark room. _

"_Guten Morgen Neko-nii" she followed him inside the room. _

_It was totally dark inside but neither of them was afraid, they both knew the room pretty well and she was sure he would protect her if anything came. _

"_You're learning already Miri-chan, now you remembered what Ohayou means… but you should answer with Ohayou… instead of Guten Morgen" _

"_You don't know much deutch yourself Neko-nii" _

"_I don't need too, I will go back to Japan soon… but you need to learn so you'll come with me" _

"_I can't go with you Neko-nii, I have to stay here… we don't go away from Germany ever, it's our hidden-place, so no one bad can find us"_

"_But I'll protect you, if any trouble comes, don't worry just call me and I'll come to you… ok?" _

"_O..k" There was a certain easiness in the way they spoke, everything came so natural between them. Someone told them they where meant to be together and she hoped that would mean they would see each other again. _

The memory ended but the feeling of that little kid closeness was still there, she closed her eyes and wished for him to come before it was too late, she hoped it wasn't already too late. She would be living tomorrow at night, back to her grave/house.


	3. Changes and chances

A sunray was coming out through the window curtains making the young girl toss and turn in her bed until the movement made her fall from it. "Damn"

She continued the day inside her room not sure what to do, on one hand she could leave the school and return home and face a marriage she never wanted in the first place, on the other hand she could stay and keep searching for a guy whom was probably not there and with whom she had being dreaming of marrying since she was a little kid, quite the dilemma.

"Well, a couple more days can't harm… besides I can always go play with the young girl at the Host Club"

Days passed and the host club was fighting to get as much information about the mysterious girl, but with no luck, the rest of the school barely knew about her and it seemed she talked to no one so there was no best-friend or even friend to ask about her, just the little a gossip could give.

"Can't tell anything about her, don't know nothing"

"She's from Germany I think… not sure" Girls barely knew about her, and so did boys.

"Saw her at gym class, she's hot"

"I tried talking to her but she never even looked at me, I guess she's more into girls" Gossip wasn't the best bay to go for it, anyway so later the twins went to the music room to meet with Kyoya and Tamaki who were already there.

"Kyoya, do you have anything about the mysterious girl?

"Actually I have, but I didn't until today early, it seems her school-transfer was done more secretly than I have ever seen it done, she's indeed from Germany, her name is Miriam Nachtfußganger, she's the heir of the household, she'll be getting married in a year or so to the youngest of the Kaulitz family; another german family, she came here to finish high school before she marries"

"For someone so young to get married" Kaoru looked at his brother

"For someone so… sexy" Hikaru grinned, after the girl's display the other day they were sure she wasn't as prude as other girls who limited themselves to just squirm and yell, "such a pitty"

"And she's after Haruhi for what she said the other day" Tamaki started saying when he stopped his words with a deadly expression on his face "Have you seen Haruhi?" suddenly the twins died too, they were so focused looking for information about the girl they forgot about Haruhi and now they realized they haven't seen her for almost a week, she had been skipping their meetings at the music room for already 4 days and there was no sign of her, so as long as Mori and Honey entered the room the entire host club ran out in search of the missing piece.

They searched the entire school but there was no sign of her or the mysterious girl, how could they have gone missing so easily? Tamaki was beginning to cry his life out when the doors of the 3rd music room swung open and a very fresh Haruhi appeared, leaving everyone puzzled and tormented her with questions.

"I was late for class the other when I saw the girl in the corridors, she told me she had to talk with me in private and went out to the city, to take a cup a coffee, we have meeting after class since then, I guess after I have paid my debt to the club there's no problem if I skip from it a bit to make friends someplace else" Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"DIDN'T SHE DID SOMETHING TO YOU""

"DID SHE TELL YOU NAUGHTY THINGS?"

"ARE YOU A COUPLE NOW?" the twins initiated the interrogatory

"We talked, just that" Haruhi looked angry now and paced around the room, the moment she sat down on the couch Tamaki sat by her side and wonder.

"We were worried about you, how can I be a good daddy if I don't take care of you?" TT "We heard she's a bad girl, you shouldn't talk with that kind of girls.

"If I hang out with guys like you I guess I can hang out with her too" she said not really listening to them. "NO HARUHI, I FORBIT YOU TO!!" (TOT) Haruhi got up angry and left the room.

"She's not acting her usual self, can you tell? I wonder what they talked about; we should keep an eye on them"

Kyoya adjusted his eyeglasses and wrote something on his notebook. The moment Haruhi left the room she went to the dormitories and the moment she entered hers she found another person sitting on her bed. Since she didn't spoke right away Haruhi started the conversation.

"You've spooked the host club, now they don't want me to talk to you"

"It's ok for me, I don't care about it since I didn't came to this school nor I looked went to the host club for them in the first place, I have nothing to do with them"

"But you said you believed Tamaki-senpai was the one you were looking for"

"So I thought, he fits the profile; blonde, light skin color, tall and light eye color… the name wasn't the right one, but I was told he changed his name to fit in or something like that…"

"There are a lot of guys in this school with those looks… and if you don't know the name…"

"I've already checked most of them, I had a list with every guy's picture so I went checking one by one but all of them failed to be the one am looking for"

"You went kissing all of them?" Haruhi wondered how good that could be, for a moment the idea of kissing Tamaki ran through her mind.

"I didn't, just the blond-Tamaki-guy, I checked their personality and family na… THAT'S IT! I forgot about it, the family… the guy am looking for comes from a very mysterious family so it's normal that he may not be able to reach so easily, I thought first his name wouldn't figure in the list of students and it't not there, just as your manager's name was erased, it's for personal purposes I guess but in his family case it's something about the way they live, in my case I just don't like being asked about stuff so it's like am not even studying here"

"Why don't you tell me his name so it'll be easier to look for him, even I can get the answer from Kyoya he knows about everyone in this place, even of you"

"Don't worry you don't have to look for him, I'll do it, it's better this way… besides I like you to make me company… you don't have to do anything for me, but maybe I can do something for you"

Haruhi felt a shiver run down her spine as she was sitting beside Miriam she begun bending over to her, closing the distance between them until her face was a few inches from here, Haruhi gulped and Miriam licked her lips.

"What would you like me to do?" She moved a hand to Haruhi's face and stroked the hair at the side of her face, then gently caressing her down to her collarbone. "Would you like me to help you out with… a problem?" Haruhi turned red; something told her this girl wasn't so normal after all, since her first meeting with the girl she felt already linked to her but now she felt as Miriam could see past her eyes onto her heart. "So is this Tama-chan with the one you want me to help you out" Haruhi tried to shake her head denying but Miriam stopped the movement with her hand, "Don't lie to me, I can see it very clearly, but don't worry I'll help you"

Haruhi felt the world suddenly spinning around her, someone moved her head to the side leaving her neck open and felt how something sharp pierced through her skin, she couldn't scream even thought she didn't tried, her mouth was too dry and he felt as if her words were taken away by the blood flowing out of her body, then the world turned dark as she heard Miriam speak sweet words to her ear.

"Sleep tight Haru-chan there's more to come tomorrow so you better rest now"

Tamaki felt something stinging him and couldn't quite sleep all night. Thoughts of his now parental advice were bothering him.

_I shouldn't have told her to not be friends with that girl, she's old enough to choose her friends and she has a point about the friends she already has…. I think, maybe I should ask for forgiveness…. _

The last thought made him feel better, after asking Haruhi to forgive him everything would be back to normal, sure he would take care of her in case the Miri-girl tried something with her little girl but he would give the Miriam the benefit of the doubt, even thought she had kissed him, then another thought stroke him. _Oh…. I forgot, she kissed…… MY FIRST KISS!! TT she took my first kiss…. Not fair… I don't even know her... well... it's not like I wanted someone else to do it, but I was hoping someone else would come along… or maybe someone already there… I wonder how would feel to kiss Haru…. WAIT!! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! That's not a very daddy way to think about your child! _

Other thoughts occupied and he drifted off to sleep really early in the morning, waking up with a headache, confused thoughts and weary eyes. That morning the twins waited for Haruhi to come out of the dorm but there was no sign of her, they waited and waited and waited until it was too late so they irrupted on the room to find it empty, there was no sign of her anywhere, surprised they ran to their class and found her already there. Later, after class was done they took their chance to speak with her;

"Haruhi, where have you been? We waited…" Hikaru started but was hit by Kaoru before he finished the sentence.

"Where have you been?" Asked simply Kaoru, Haruhi looked at them and smiled calmly "I got up early and went out for a walk, am trying to exercise myself a little" Something felt awkward about the way she looked at them but they tried ignoring it since it looked like she was ok and she was acting "herself again" ….so now with everything checked the day went on for them.

Meanwhile Miriam searched on the school data base the record of every club the Ouran High School had, taking especial care to search for the recently renewed or created, between them she found the Ouran Host Club but didn't stop to look at the data, there was no point after all, the moment she changed pages she found a very dark picture, maybe taken at night with no lights at a club the title over the picture as an introduction to he records of it said "The Ouran High School Black Magic Club" but before she could check on the list of members a sound took her attention to search a hideout, someone entered the room took a book from the table and left, the moment Miriam got out she found the book she was looking at gone, she was sure the Black Magic Club was technically the last one to check so the only thing left now that she lack the book was; go there and take a peek.


End file.
